One Hundred Moments
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: One hundred moments... Word prompt drabbles...


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't...

Summary: One hundred moments... Word prompt drabbles...

A/N: Drabble responses to one hundred word prompts. This is set in my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe, but this oneshot can be read as a standalone.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

1 Shake:

Lucy never did teach Mr. Tumnus how to properly shake hands...

2 Love:

Love has many different forms and she was familiar with all but one. But the transition from the love of friends to romantic love finally did catch her.

3 Nation:

It was not the nation of their birth, but it was the nation of their lives and their hearts and that was more than enough.

4 River:

Fording the river would have been a lot simpler if Edmund hadn't spooked Peter's horse and if Katerina had avoided annoying Oreius into throwing her into the middle of it.

5 Summer:

That summer was the first time Oreius realized he had fallen for her.

6 Flower:

A carpet of flowers was secretly one of her favorite things to see, so when the Queens begged her to come pick flowers with them, Katerina Alambiel never did protest quite as hard or as long as she would other requests.

7 Crack:

Lucy's friendly demeanor was all it took to crack the walls around her heart.

8 Mountain:

"Well, we're either going to freeze to death or we're going to fall off the face of this mountain."  
"That's not a very optimistic outlook. Where's your positive thinking?"  
"Fine. I'm positive we'll fall off the face of this mountain or freeze to death."  
"Are you two trying to bring Murphy down on us? Quit talking and keep climbing before I decide to _throw_ you off the mountain."  
When climbing a mountain in the middle of winter, Peter and Edmund readily admit it's a lot safer when they haven't annoyed Kat by baiting the Law of Murphy.

9 Offer:

"My Life for his."  
"I accept Your offer."

10 Blood:

Blood would summon powerful magic and royal blood the most powerful of all. This truth was the root behind the latest plot to capture a Royal of Narnia.

11 Rain:

Dancing in the rain was not usually something Edmund would do, but when Lucy begged he didn't have the heart to refuse.

12 Name:

Oreius thought it was funny how she refused to call him 'General' (unless she was _very _angry with him) because the name she liked to call him 'Kentauri' merely meant 'Centaur'.

13 Balance:

Living with their past and their present was a balancing act that they never quite achieved when they returned to the Other World.

14 Example:

"What do you think, Ed?"  
"I think that is as good an example as anything for why sane people don't taunt or mock Centaurs, especially if the Centaur in question is Oreius."

15 Damage:

While the physical damage had been healed, the damage to his spirit lasted far longer. Kat understood that truth even better than his siblings, which was one reason Edmund considered her a dear friend and sister of the heart.

16 Reward:

Sweaty, exhausted, and slightly bruised, one of the most rewarding moments of Peter's life was when the Swordmasters of Cair Paravel looked at him with approval before they conceded the match to him for the first time.

17 Effect:

The sound of cursing followed by a slap was all he heard before Peridan looked at him through the bars of the cell, "They don't seem to like her very much."  
Edmund grinned in spite of his cut lip, "She does have that effect on people. Hey, Kat, when do you think Peter and Oreius are going to get here with the army?"  
"Not nearly soon enough for my liking. Now, hush, I'm working on the new escape plan...one where I don't get slapped."

18 Rhythm:

There was a rhythm to all of Narnia. Lucy noticed it first as she danced at their coronation. Edmund noticed it the first time he rode Philip. Susan noticed it as she joined their subjects in the first picking of fruits during the Harvest Festival. Peter noticed it the first time Oreius taught him to properly wield a sword. Yes, there was rhythm to every moment of Narnia...and to every moment of their own lives.

19 Work:

There were times when even Oreius thought it was too much work to corral Katerina Alambiel into behaving herself...

20 Act:

When it came to acting, Edmund certainly had the talent for pretending he wasn't responsible for whichever new prank had plagued the residents of the Cair.

21 Test:

Peter shivered before he knelt and placed his neck on the block. He prayed to Aslan that the Duke would keep his word about freeing Edmund if he gave up his own life willingly. The axe swung down and buried its blade in the wooden platform just in front of his face right before the Duke pulled him upright and embraced him as he loudly announced Peter had passed the test.

22 Burst:

"Oooohhhh, I think my head is about to burst."  
"I told you not to drink so much wine at the feast last night, Peter."  
"Please, Su, not so loud."  
"You should have known better too, Edmund."  
"We know, Susan, we know."

23 Behavior:

Lucy was so happy that Kat's idea of proper behavior was far more flexible than really anyone else's because that's how they came to be sprawled on the beach resting after an afternoon of splashing in the waves and building sand castles to the amusement of the other guards.

24 Ink:

It took a little getting used to but eventually the four new monarchs of Narnia got the hang of writing everything with quill and ink.

25 Heat:

It was the heat of her hand on his cheek that helped anchor him in the middle of that icy nightmare and he thanked Aslan for giving him another sister.

26 Experience:

"Well, that was quite the experience."  
"You can't be serious."  
"What else would you call it?"  
"Try unmitigated disaster, you unpredictable lunatic."  
"Details."

27 Sleep:

It was only after he checked on each of his siblings that Peter could finally sleep.

28 Motion:

It was a very slight motion that most would never notice, but with that one motion Queen Susan alerted her guards to the fact she had found her brothers in the midst of the loud and depressing Calormene prison.

29 Stretch:

Edmund stretched then yawned before he blearily followed Peter down to the armory to suit up for training with Oreius. Just another start to a new week in Cair Paravel...

30 Discussion:

Most inhabitants of the Cair knew to stay far out of the way whenever Oreius and Katerina Alambiel had a "discussion"...and those that didn't learned the wisdom of this plan very quickly.

31 Wine:

Wine is very popular in Narnia...so one quickly abandons any ideas of being a teetotaler and learns the value of restraint.

32 Trick:

While he knew he was going to pay for it later, Edmund just laughed as he listened to his sisters' shrieks upon discovering his latest trick.

33 Limit:

Oreius knew Katerina Alambiel had reached her limit once he was able to take the empty wine decanter and goblet from her and her only response was to mumble as he carried her to her rooms to sleep it off. "You know what? I think...I think I likes you as much as pink rabbits likes purple carrots." Of course, she had just won seven drinking games in a row.

34 Stop:

Crawling into Peter's bed, Edmund shivered as he curled up against his brother's back and wished the nightmares would just stop.

35 Drink:

When offering a drink to the Just King, it soon became known throughout Narnia that it was best to offer coffee over tea.

36 Change:

Oreius had witnessed many changes in his life, but the change in his own heart was the one that surprised him most.

37 Punishment:

Susan often wondered if they had been taken from Narnia as punishment because it just didn't make any logical sense to take them from their kingdom, their home, otherwise.

38 Laugh:

Lucy's laugh was infectious, of that there was no doubt. However, it was Edmund's belly laugh that made the Narnians smile that day.

39 Belief:

Belief comes in many sizes and no matter how small it can never truly be lost...that is what Lucy believed with all her heart as she watched the Gentle Queen vanish upon their second return to Finchley.

40 Support:

Edmund braced Peter as he took another staggering step, but nearly fell himself before another pair of arms wrapped around both him and his brother. He tilted his head back and blinked through the blood running down his face to see General Oreius' silent concern as he supported them on the agonizingly slow journey to see Alithia.

41 Space:

It took Katerina's politely hissed threat to skewer the young Prince before he finally hit upon the revolutionary concept of personal space in regards to the Queens and herself.

42 Run:

Katerina Alambiel liked to run...except when she was running because there was a very large, very angry, and very hungry dragon chasing her.

43 Hate:

It was as he stared at the melting remnants of Jadis' castle that Edmund realized it was there he first learned to hate injustice.

44 Reason:

"Dame Sepphora, is there a reason you shoved the Calormene ambassador into the fountain?"  
"Yes."  
"Well?"  
"Can I get back to you on that?"

45 Grip:

Peter clung to Kat's hand as they dangled above the pit full of razor-sharp spears and desperately hoped someone would find them before she lost her grip on the rope.

46 Edge:

Kat peered over the edge of the cliff then grabbed Edmund and forced him to jump before she followed. Surfacing, they grabbed each other by the hand as the river swept them far out of range of the bandits' arrows...Oreius would be less than pleased to hear how they escaped this time.

47 Regret:

They were going to their deaths and Oreius regretted that he never told her how much she really meant to him.

48 Bite:

Edmund was covered in dirt and blood and utterly exhausted but even he smirked upon hearing Katerina ranting about stupid Werewolves who couldn't even bother to bite her somewhere more convenient when they had a four day ride back to the Cair.

49 Wash:

Susan tried not to cry as she gently washed the dirt away from Peter's wounds so Alithia could apply the healing salves and bandages as they prayed for Lucy to come with her cordial in time to save him.

50 Silk:

Edmund didn't think he would ever be able to touch silk without thinking about Susan and Lucy and how their hugs felt when he left the Cair or their even more enthusiastic embraces when he came home.

51 Attraction:

The attraction between them was palpable and Oreius was determined not to let her avoid the topic any longer.

52 Voice:

There was one Voice in all the worlds that everyone knew and would immediately pay tribute to, in Narnia especially for all knew that this was the Voice that sang their world and their ancestors into being. Kings, Queens, soldiers, civilians, all bowed and rejoiced when they heard that Voice in Narnia once again.

53 Fight:

The fight to breathe, to stay awake, to stay alive that was far more terrifying for her to witness than to live through as she desperately tried to staunch the free-flowing blood as she begged Oreius to keep fighting.

54 Memory:

In the end, all Susan had was the memory of everything she had once believed forgotten and a child's game as she struggled to move on after the Accident.

55 Daughter:

Two Daughters of Eve and a Daughter of Eve and of Narnia, but what mattered most was the fact that all three of them were Daughters of Aslan.

56 Color:

The first thing newcomers noticed was just how vibrant the colors were in Narnia to the point that everything outside of Narnia was drab in comparison.

57 Ice:

Sliding across the ice-covered river in full armor during training on Sixthday, Edmund couldn't help wondering if Oreius was playing some kind of joke on his students because they weren't going to stay upright for much longer.

58 Surprise:

No one could have been more surprised than Katerina when the ambassador from one of the countries south of Calormen asked her to be his fifth wife. However, only the ambassador was surprised when her refusal was underlined by the dagger she rested against his triple chin when he refused to release her hand.

59 Lead:

Peter took a deep breath before he lowered his helm and prepared to lead the Narnians into battle against Jadis.

60 Step:

A single step was all it took to leave Narnia and return to the train station.

61 Language:

Oreius may have been the only one who actually understood what she was saying, but a little language barrier never stopped Peter and Edmund's enjoyment of watching the General having to deal with an irate Katerina Alambiel.

62 Chance:

Edmund rose with the gleaming crown of silver on his head and he knew this was his second chance...he wouldn't let them down.

63 Question:

"Will you marry me?" She stared at him as she tried to figure out where her voice went.

64 Evasive:

Susan crossed her arms as she surveyed the disorganized chaos plaguing the room she had left perfect and ready for the visit from the Galman diplomats. But, apparently she had underestimated the chaos that would occur when she left her brothers to their own devices and neither one of them was willing to explain just how three sack's worth of eels ended up draped all over the candelabras...

65 Sassy:

"Peter, what word would you use to describe Kat?"  
"Sassy."  
"Edmund?"  
"I was thinking more along the lines of crazy but sassy works too."

66 Cautious:

Edmund took care to check his surroundings every time he entered a strange house; after fourteen years of various threats and mishaps, he knew it never hurt to be cautious.

67 Sick:

"I hope you realize you're terrible patient."  
"I think you're enjoying this too much, Katerina Alambiel."  
"Maybe a little, now hush before you scare the healers again."  
Oreius really was the worst patient to deal with on the rare occasions he got sick.

68 Eminent:

Among Narnia's knights, it was difficult to say who was the most eminent of them...but very easy to pick out the most infamous.

69 Diligent:

There was none more diligent in protecting the Four than their general, which made for awkward conversations when Oreius caught the Kings sneaking into the kitchens to pilfer food for a midnight snack.

70 Different:

Mrs. Pevensie knew there was something different about her children, but she just couldn't put her finger on what it was exactly that made them so drastically different from the four children she had sent into the country.

71 Skillful:

When it came to diplomacy, it was Edmund and Susan who were the most skillful of the Four.

72 Steadfast:

One of the first things she noticed about Oreius was how he remained steadfast against trials and revelations that would have spooked other warriors. Perhaps this is why she eventually trusted him to be her steadfast companion and shield.

73 Invincible:

Looking up at Peter as he drew his sword for the first time, Lucy thought he was invincible.

74 Foolish:

It was foolish to go marching through this land of snow, but Susan still couldn't help noticing the beauty of this magical world.

75 Creepy:

"Why did this prank actually bother you?"  
"Because it was creepy, Oreius."  
"Creepy?"  
"Well, how else am I supposed to describe finding an eel slithering around in my bath?"

76 Separate:

They thought they could weaken Narnia by separating the Kings from the Queens, but that plan backfired and then some.

77 Brown:

"Edmund, which one do you like better? The umber or coffee?"  
"Umm...I don't know. They both look brown to me, Su."  
"Boys. Can't even tell the obvious difference between umber and coffee."

78 Shallow:

"Come on in, Peter. It looks shallow here."  
"Liar."  
"Hey, I said it looks shallow not that it actually _was _shallow."

79 Comfortable:

Some days making herself comfortable meant Katerina Alambiel was curled up with a good book and a mug of hot chocolate and on other days, she was most comfortable sneaking through the palace as she tried to avoid the less than thrilled victims of her latest prank.

80 Four:

Four thrones, four siblings, four sovereigns, truly Narnia has been waiting for the Four since her foundation.

81 Endurable:

"We're doomed."  
"Buck up, Ed."  
"Why?"  
"Because whatever Kat manages to negotiate will be more endurable than being fed to the Dragon yearlings in the next cage."  
"_Kat's _negotiating, I'm not sure if endurable is the word we'll want to use concerning the results."

82 Bored:

The inhabitants of Cair Paravel had been enjoying a lazy Seventhday in the middle of summer. But, that was before the results of two bored Kings and a knight hit the barracks.

83 Romantic:

His wife was the only one who knew just how romantic Oreius could be...and she was happy to keep it that way.

84 Joy:

Edmund flung his arms around Peter, almost choking him in his overwhelming joy to see Peter was alive and (mostly) well.

85 Hazard:

"SEPPHORA!"  
"What do you think she did this time?"  
"Well, if I had to hazard a guess, I would say something Oreius took exception to for one reason or another."  
"Oh, brilliant deduction, Peter."

86 Divorce:

When Susan Pevensie of Finchley divorced herself from Queen Susan the Gentle of Narnia, she pretended not to notice that something was missing from her life until she finally believed nothing _was _missing, to the sorrow of her siblings.

87 Brick:

No one in Narnia actually knew what it meant when one of their sovereigns told someone they were being a brick, but judging by the smiles on the children's faces as they said it, it was a good thing to be a brick...Narnia had many bricks.

88 Bench:

Oreius was supposed to be in a meeting with the Kings and other senior officers of the army, but he still allowed his steps to slow when he spotted her sitting on a bench in the garden weaving a story for Peridan's children with Queen Lucy at her side.

89 Scorpion:

"Ouch!"  
"What is it, your majesty?"  
"A scorpion stung me!"  
"Well, was it a big one or a little one?"  
"It was as big as a dinner plate!"  
"You'll be fine."  
"Captain Sherket, remind me to never let Kat tend my injuries if I have any other choice."  
"Yes, your majesty."

90 University:

Preparing to take his exams for university, Peter couldn't help wondering if it was considered cheating that he already went through the Narnian equivalent of a university education as appropriate for a king.

91 Coat:

Mrs. MacCready never did figure out how four of the coats from the upstairs wardrobe simply vanished after those Pevensie children stayed with the Professor.

92 Mile:

Only a mile left before they reached the Cair, but Peter feared it would be too late for Edmund.

93 Chart:

While preparing to speak to the council concerning the need to increase of patrols along the western trade route, Peter discovered either Edmund or Kat had been pulling pranks again because the chart he had been given that morning had changed every country's name to some sort of sweet.

94 Lift:

While all three of his siblings each insisted Peter lifted them up, Peter knew that he wouldn't even be able to lift his crown without them and Aslan.

95 Butter:

Edmund loved having toast for breakfast, if he could have butter or jam to spread on top of it that was good too, but the main thing he was concerned about in the mornings was whether there would be toast.

96 Shoes:

Queen Lucy was always being reminded to put on her shoes, but as she ran down to the beach dragging Kat behind her, neither one of them had bothered with shoes and none of the other guards mentioned it. Queen Susan and Tuulea would do it for them once they found out about this escapade.

97 Duty:

Oreius knew his duty, but leaving Katerina Alambiel to be captured on the battlefield so he could save both Kings was the bitterest price his duty had ever demanded of him.

98 Mill:

There had to be something more interesting to do than mill about the Cair...one Cyclopes and three Ogres later, Peter and Edmund decided milling about the Cair really wasn't that bad.

99 Kiss:

Oreius wasn't completely sure he was fully conscious when she kissed him before running to fetch the Four, but it had been far more pleasant than when she had slapped him the last time something like this had happened.

100 Hope:

Lucy always harbored the hope that one day they would all be able to return to Narnia...she just didn't know how their return would be achieved.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Eh, I was bored so I used a random word generator for prompts, that's really all I can say about this one. Some of these drabbles may show up in passing in some of my longer stories though. Anyway, leave a review and let me know what you think about this one.**


End file.
